The Brother's Grimm Chronicles: THE TALES OF REMNANT BOOK ONE
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: You Know of the Grimm's Tales, the Brothers Grimm. You know that not all Fairy Tales are as they seem, Yet what is life if it is predictable? This story, is different, it is of a world threatened by darkness and chaos. But while the obvious dangers are open and vicious, the monster you fear most is always the one that you never see... Lurking beyond the reach of the known Kingdoms.
1. story intro

AN: yep

The GRIMM's Story of RWBY

When you hear the words Fairy Tale, most of you will think of the colorful and gentle story's of Little Red Riding hood, Snow White, and all the other stories about friendship, learning, and true love. This couldn't be Farther from the truth, as the core of Fairy Tales is of Darkness itself, tales that are less than colorful or gentle. These original Fairy tales are dark, ruthless, and filled with peril, danger, and death.

Those of you light of heart hear this warning now for there is no turning Back once you've started. If You've prepared your self in know what's to come of this, hear now, the Story of a different world, a Fairy Tale of a never ending evil that lurks in the darkness. A story of survival and despair, Death and suffering. But, even the the darkest night, there is always a flicker of light and hope, for not every story has to stay in despair for long,

We begin our story at the heart of this strange world, where a child wanders the streets, looking for hope in her Broken life of torture and despair, A girl, who has the ability to either save the people that hurt her, despise her, love her, and befriended her in her time of sadness.

Or destroy them, leaving Remnant to the Mercy of the darkness that threatens to Devour it all. This Faunas hated by both humans and her own kind for nothing more than her birth, this Wolf Faunas Named Ruby Rose is this Tales center, and now, the Judge, Jury, and Executioner of the entire world called Remnant.

AN: OK, this marks the introduction of my new story, follow if your interested in this and I'll see you all in the first chapter of The GRIMM'S Story of RWBY.

P.S. sorry for the rediculosly short intro


	2. Chapter 1 Introduction, RED

AN: so before we start I have to mention a few things that I always talk about when starting a new story, just disclaimers and stuff you know what I'm talking about.

1\. I don't own RWBY, I'm creative but not THAT creative... probably... maybe...what ever.

2\. This story will be a Grimm version of RWBY, and from EVERYONE I've talked too it is very dark, as in almost no happy moments in it at all, BUT I will try to get some happy moments in here when appropriate.

3\. Because this will be dark there is content that is unsuitable for younger audiences so please, if you're younger than at least 16 to 17 I urge you to please not read this story, it's rated M+ for a reason!

4\. I want you guys to leave reviews on this story as well, whether it's praise for it, to a CONSTRUCTIVE review on what I could do better in terms of grammar and all that besides the story because I know where that's going. And NO FLAMING, no hate mail, or messages trying to put me down or disgrace my work because as soon as you do they'll be used for my bonfire to roast marshmallows.

5\. The RWBY characters WILL BE DIFFERENT THAN CANNON, as in they will be completely different because of how different their lives are, if you do not like this you aren't being forced to read this and any flames for these are going to be used as stated above.

"talking" 'thinking' / = scene break

Now among other news I won't always be updating this at regular intervals or even during the month at which I will apologize in advance for the (hopefully not) long update times. For all underage viewers that probably will no doubt ignore my warnings, read at your own risk and do not cry about how it gave you nightmares, I'm not responsible for what you do on the internet.

GRIMM's Story of RWBY

CHAPTER I:

INTRODUCTION,

RED LIKE ROSES BRINGS ME TO THE PLACE YOU REST

Vale: the capital of Vytal and home of the greatest Huntsman Academies in the world, also home to some of the worst gangs in the kingdom. This story starts in the lowest part of the city, near the borders between civilization and the untamed wilds of humanities greatest enemy, the Grimm.

In the stormy night of Vale's lowest and most crime ridden streets, a girl walks slowly, her large pointed ears hidden under the hood of a long jacket, a mask that covered her face up to her eyes, and her tail stuffed into her pants. The rain pours down upon her like her nightmares and misery, cloaking the never-ending tears of strife that stained her cheeks. Man and faunas both hate this girl because she was born into the most rare and strong of the faunas, the wolf.

The girl wanted to have her mother's cloak on her shoulders as she walked, but it was the most noticeable thing on the wanted poster of her. She stuffed it into the backpack along with her blouse and food bars. The girl passed the fourth wanted poster in 5 blocks. It's faded paper ripped and aged, the words on it in bold against the top of it.

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE:

RUBY ROSE

WANTED FOR MULTIPLE COUNTS OF THEFT, MURDER, AND ARSON

10,000 Lien

She studied it, noticing that the only really recognizable thing was her cloak. Her face was almost the same on the poster, but not enough for anyone to get a solid ID on her.

Ruby smiled sadly,

"Huh, would ya' look at that, they made it safer for me to walk around with out being attacked around every corner." Slowly, Ruby continued walking, remembering the first time she ran into a racist human. She didn't know to hide her heritage among humans at the time, and it ended badly.

/memory

She was tired and wanted to get back to her home, she looked around for possible routes but she was new to the city and didn't know the layout. The 8-year-old girl ran down the street, desperate to get home to her small car. She stopped as she passed an ally way and figured it might have been a short cut, so she started running through it. That was when a man appeared.

The girl halted quickly as the man spotted her ears and grinned maliciously. "Ah, look what I found, a lost mutt, hmm? I can help you get back to your family. That is, if you get on your hands and knees like the dog you are, you little whore. "

Her eyes widened and she turned to run. But as she started, a hand grabbed the back of her hair and pulled her back. As she fell to the ground, the man sat down on top of her, grabbed her wrists, and held her down as she struggled in vein. Wolves may be the strongest of all Faunus, but she was only an 8-year-old pup and they both knew she couldn't do anything.

"Time to have the time of your life darling," he laughed cruelly and kissed her hard enough to cut her lips on her own teeth. She screamed and struggled as hard as she could, but he was stronger. After a second, she was able to bite his lip, but got a fist to the side of the head, dazing her. Seeing that she couldn't fight back anymore, he let go of her wrists and began tearing at her clothes, forcibly removing them. The child lost the will to fight and simply let the man have his way with her, on the inside she was screaming at herself for letting it happen.

When it was over the man just left her in the alleyway, crying and broken. She stayed like that for what felt like hours until she heard someone walk towards her, the figure stopped over her.

"God damn it… Who would do this to a child?" The girl felt her self being picked up bridal style and taken out of the ally way before gently being put into a car, sleep taking her by force.

/Memory End

Ruby smiled again, only happier this time as she remembered the only human to not only except her, but love her. Honest to god love her as his own daughter. He let her call him Uncle Crow, he took care of her, and whenever she was hurt, he'd be there.

He taught her his craft as a hunter. He was so proud when she mastered everything there was too know. Ruby still remembered what he said when she _'graduated'_ from his little private school.

"Ruby" she recited by heart, "I have never before had such a beautiful and smart girl as you. If I had married and had children I would want them to be just like you. I will never leave you, and maybe you can be a Hunter just like me. I can't wait for that day. But Ruby, please listen to me. There are a lot of dangers out there and you'll never be fully prepared for all of them. Just use your mind and I know you can get by in this unforgiving world." He then kissed her cheek and together had the best birthday in her entire life. She trusted Crow completely and loved him more than life itself…

That only made his disappearance break her even more than she already was.

The teenage girl quickly shook her head as if to try to get rid of the memory and quickened her pace down the street to the dust shop that had her favorite mags on shelf. Even if she couldn't pay for them, the owner let her read them.

As she walked, a scream pierced through the rain. Ruby turned to the source and instantly growled. Two men were holding a woman against the wall by her arms while a third was feeling her up as she struggled. Ruby's silver eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated to slits, her teeth growing into points and as sharp as obsidian razor blades. After that day, the day she felt her weakest, she hated these type of people with a burning passion.

She turned to the men and lifted up her jacket, revealing a pistol stuffed into her pants. She pulled it out, revealing an ebony plated Hand Cannon with a 12 round extended magazine, blood red line accents, and a blood red rose imprinted on both sides of it's Oak handle grip. Its name was Black Rose and she loved it dearly. After all, it was her birthday present.

She aimed it at the man on the right and pulled the trigger, the gun's slide slammed back, pulling the gun upwards as the bullet left the end of the barrel. The man's head exploded as the hollow point round entered it and made a new exit out the side of his head.

The other two men stopped in their tracks, allowing the woman to break free from their hold and run away as they turned. They were greeted with the sight of a 16-year-old girl glaring at them with a massive smoking pistol that fit snugly in her hand. One of the men put his hands in front of him self in defeat.

"H-hey, come on now, there's no need for that! You made your point, the lady left, don't be rash now," the center man pleaded. Ruby glared at him in disgust.

"I can't do that…" she says darkly. "You are disgusting, vile, beasts… And as soon as I leave you'll just attack some other woman or child. Better to get rid of the source of the problem… Sorry," she stated simply and calmly in such a way that the two men had shivers sent down their spine. Before they could move Ruby fired twice more. Their bodies fell to the ground and she lowered Black Rose. She hated killing people but they deserved it, she turned and made her way to the dust store.

/

She finally arrived at '_From Dust Till Dawn'_, a store she came to often enough when she wasn't hiding from police, gangs, or Faunas haters. As she entered, the door the bell rang and the old shopkeeper looked up from his book before nodding to her. She smiled and nodded back, heading to the rear of the small store to look at the magazines.

"Hmm, there's a new SMG out, Tempest fire, reinforced barrel and frame, allows modification for ext. magazines and rail additions, just think of what I can do with it, maybe add a blade or maybe…" Ruby shook her head, smiling at her own rambling and continued to study the beautiful weapon.

The bell rang again some time later and she heard the old man welcome a new customer. Curious as to who would be here this late, she peeked around the corner to find a green suited man with glasses. His right hand held a cane, his left: a coffee mug. The scent it gave off was that of Earl Grey tea, Ruby's favorite kind by far.

The man spotted her and she snapped backwards, heading back to her magazine. She heard footsteps close in and stop right behind her. Ruby tensed up, scared that she would have to fight. The gray haired gentleman casually looked over her shoulder, causing her to tense up even more.

"Tempest Fire, hmm?" he asks. "That looks to be a reliable weapon. That it's manufactured by KRISS Inc. is a good plus. I've always liked their weapons, but I'm more of a melee sort of man myself. It's nice to see young huntresses learning about different weapons to use other than their own. It's always good to have back ups. Distance is always a good way to go when fighting your enemies." He glanced to her under his glasses.

Ruby dropped the magazine on weapons hastily and stepped away from the man, whoever he was, and glared, moving backwards.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" She demands, causing the white haired man to lift an eyebrow.

After a moment he smiled kindly to her and sipped his tea. "I'm just admiring your taste in weapons, I know how hard a world it is out there, and a girl like you need's a weapon to defend her self. I also happened to see how you dealt those three men-"

"Monster's," Ruby interrupted

"I beg your pardon?" asked the tea drinking man.

"They weren't people, they were heartless monsters that needed to be taken care of before they hurt more innocent people!" She almost yelled, the man sighed and nodded.

"Despite that… I am glad to see that someone is willing to stand up for what is right in this dreary world of ours. This is what I believe Hunters and huntresses should be like: individual's that take a stand and help anyone who cannot help themselves"

Ruby blinked a couple of times trying to get what he was saying,

"…What do you want from me…?" It came out harsher than she intended, but it got the point across that he needed to get to the point before she got impatient, but that wasn't likely. The smell of Earl Gray always calmed her nerves, and she always drunk it when she was nervous or worried.

The man took another sip of his tea. "I guess I'll get to the point then. I want to give you a choice. You can continue to deal with your way of life as it is now, afraid of not finding your next meal, killing others just so you can live another hour or day…"

Ruby looked down at the ground to avoid his gaze, but she knew it was true. Her life was agonizing, but why should she trust this man, he could be some faunas hater acting the "good citizen" part to get her to trust him or something even worse.

"Or, you can accept my invitation to Beacon, live a new life where you can help the innocent and protect our world from the Grimm." He continued and Ruby froze still, wide eyed and stuttering,

"B-but why?" she asked. "You don't even know me. H-H-How can I trust you? You've given me no reason to! I don't know if you're just some racist or some one who hurts people!" Ruby stepped back, reaching for Black Rose, glaring at the man. It had to be a trick. It just had to be!

But the man didn't move. Instead he spoke calmly, "Consider it me keeping a promise to your mother," he answers, much to Ruby's shock.

She stopped dead, paralyzed as the memories of that day flooded back like a ruined dam.

/Memory

Her mother lay on the ground, blood pouring out of a massive gash on her stomach. She screamed at Ruby to run as fast as she could, the men that hurt her and killed their family stood over her with twisted smiles that promised horrors beyond imagining. Ruby just sat there, petrified until one of the men saw her, she staggered back and ran as fast as she could. It was her 8th birthday… everyone was supposed to be happy, celebrating with her…

But now they were all gone… her life at that moment was destroyed by hatred…

/Memory End

Ruby fought the tears, but they fell anyway. The man looked at her softly, knowing full well she was remembering that night, a night that would scar any young pup, something that no child should ever witness.

"H-how do you know her…?" she asked through her tears and trembles.

"I was your mother's friend for a long, long time," the white haired man began. "I found her that night still breathing, but barely. But the men who... who did those things to her had escaped. She wasn't going to live and we both knew it. She made me promise that I would take care of you. I searched and searched for you but could never find you, until you helped that woman on the street and I saw your eyes. Only your mother had that eye color and I knew you were her daughter."

Ruby sniffles, letting the man continue his speech.

"The reason I am inviting you to Beacon is to keep that promise, and to give you a chance at a life that you've never had before, little pup."

Ruby now knew he was telling the truth. Only her mother had ever called her that. She blinked away the tears.

"Thank you, I-I need a few minutes to think." Ruby went and sat down on a small chair.

She didn't know why she needed to debate it. The answer was obvious. But, deep down she knew why. Her instincts: the thing that has kept her alive, and the thing that helped her out of many bad situations. It was screaming at her. It was never wrong and that was the problem. She wanted a new life, begged for it. But the new life offered seemed to have an unseen debt that she wasn't sure if she would be able to pay or not.

_'Ruby, calm down'_, she chastised herself. Her instincts were always right, but it's time she took a risk for herself. Sighing, she looked up to the man standing there patiently and nodded, getting up from her seat.

"I' don't know if I should trust you," she says. "But I'm tired of hiding. You knew my mother, there is no question about that, so I'll go to beacon, to keep my mothers promise…" She stepped up to the man who nodded and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm grateful," he says. "I'll do my best to help you in anyway I can. Everything you'll need will be provided for you. I'll see to it that it's dropped off here in three days. The storeowner will look after it until you arrive. And when you do, just go to the Air Transit Hub at the required time, say your name to the front desk and give them the ticket on the top of your bags. I hope I can prove you can trust me, and with patience, we can become a family and make your mother proud. We'll talk more as soon as I'm able, all right? I have to go, prior engagements and all that"

Ruby nodded as he turned to leave, but before he left the store, he called out to her.

"And Ruby." She turns to him. "Don't hide your heritage because of what people think. The students at Beacon are Human and Faunas, and if ANY of them have problems with you because of who you are, I give you permission to deal with them. Just please show some restraint, if you don't mind." He smirked at her and Ruby smiled back and nodded.

"I'll think about it, sir," she says.

"Please, just Ozpin is fine. '_Sir'_ makes me sound old," he interrupted politely

Ruby giggled. "But you are old, Ozpin." He mock pouted at that, which in turn turned her giggles into laughing.

He smiled and walked out of the store. After a minute she did as well.

/

She arrived at her home in an abandoned parking lot with old cars. She used everything she could get her hands on to make something that was intended to be a hiding place when she was living with Uncle Crow, but became her home after he disappeared. Cars were pushed together in a box like fort, a big rig container acted as her workshop for Black Rose and her personally made weapon, Crescent Rose, a massive bolt action sniper rifle that unfolds into a crescent shaped War scythe she made from spare parts.

Her homes defenses as well as her bedroom. She welded doors, cars, and the old street lamps, and pushed the concrete barriers together on her walls around the container 12 feet away from it. She scavenged electronics and other parts to make a rather effective alarm in case anyone got near, even from falling from the sky. She planted mines, claymores, and nail bombs she got from raiding gang hide outs out side of the wall all the way to the end of the parking lot.

Anyone dumb enough to step near would be pulverized, but she had a remote trigger that would deactivate all the bombs in front of the 'door' of her home straight out to the edge of the parking lot to allow her safe entrance. Ruby learned the hard way of forgetting to do so or straying from the path. Ruby made it to her home and went through the door, reactivating the bombs.

It surprised her that a note addressed to her was on the door to her bedroom. Taking it off she read the message,

_Dear Miss Rose_

_After our talk I realized that your previous home no doubt has a special place in your heart. I'll make sure that after you leave and enter Beacon to send for your personal belongings and have them brought to a workshop for you, and that your home itself will not be touched beyond that and will remain where it is. I've also taken the liberty of clearing your name of the crimes you were accused of, true or not, and you will not be bothered by anyone of the law._

_Sincerely Director Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy._

Ruby was glad that part of her home would be with her at Beacon and that she didn't have to wear these clothes anymore. She entered her home and closed the large door, feeling as if she closed off the troubles of the world. Slowly, she walked towards the end of the container where her bed and worktable were. After dropping her back pack and weapons on the work shop table she stepped to the bed on the opposite side and stripped her self of the dirty and wet clothes that stuck to her skin.

As her under wear fell to the floor Ruby picked up the clothes and hung them up to clean later. Then stood in front of the mirror, reflecting her scarred and naked body, her black and red hair reaching her shoulders. She did this every night to remind her she was still alive and ready for the next day.

Unconsciously both her hands trailed down her body, tracing every scar on her, starting at her face, where a long scar ran across her left eye down to her chin, segmenting her lips as well.

A burn scar filled the front of her neck from her chin to her collarbone, reminding her of the man that held a torch to her throat, wanting to burn a hole through it. On her shoulders, chest, and her stomach were a series of scars, from bullet wounds to knives, even a scar from a ballpoint pen in the space to the right of her left breast.

Her legs were riddled with scar lines, but faded. The worst of it was between her legs, when she was raped. Ruby sighed and fell onto the worn mattress, berating her self. She was still attractive, if you could get past the scars people would see a well-toned body of a warrior but also a young woman, waiting for someone to love her. Ruby knew that wasn't going to happen though.

She sighed long and loud, letting her mind recollect her self and started thinking about the events of today, and smiled. She was tired of hiding, skulking in the shadows and trying to find her next meal in the most vile of places, taking on dangerous people that would nothing more than make her their personal sex slave. Ozpin was offering a way out and a family, a way to begin again, make a new life for herself and improve others lives as much as she could. In three days, she could finally live again.

/

She arrived early on the third day, walking into the store and noticing a suitcase by the corner with a box on top. The owner nodded and smiled as usual, which Ruby returned and walked to her new things. A note was on top of the box, picking it up Ruby read it over,

_Dear miss Rose,_

_The things you will need are in the suitcase. The box is a present. Consider it a thank you for agreeing to attend Beacon, and as a welcome to your new life and family. You may open it whenever you want. I will keep my promise to your mother and watch over you. If you need anything you've but to ask._

_Sincerely Ozpin._

_P.S. I am not old._

Ruby smiled at that, she put the letter down and picked up the box, after a second she opened it, pulling out many different items. The first was a holster for Black Rose, second were boxes of ammunition, and third, a Tempest fire Sub Machine Gun with 4 magazines. On the outside she was composed as Crow taught her, but on the inside, she was excited about what she would do with the weapon. Smiling slightly, she turned to the owner.

"May I use the back to change?" He nodded and she took all her stuff into the back and put everything on. When she came out she was dressed in her black and red corset with her mothers cloak clasped around her neck. Around her waist was Black Rose on the right of the belt and the collapsed Tempest Fire on the left side of the belt with the grip aimed forward. A pouch for the Magazines for both weapons was behind the Tempest Fire. Crescent Rose was folded in it's place on her lower back, a pouch for three mags were placed behind Black Rose. On the front of the belt were bullet holders, carrying 4 CR bullets on each side of the buckle.

Her hood was down, revealing her ears and face for all to see. They were large wolf ears an inch above and backwards where human ears would be. They were scarred thoroughly like the rest of her body, and had small chunks missing from them, giving her a rough-like appearance. She wondered why she was letting everyone see her true self, but that was easy to answer, it was her new family at Beacon, if the people hated her, then so be it.

She was through hiding who she was. Smiling at her newfound courage, she left the shop with her suitcase; the extra ammunition stashed inside, and went toward the air transit hub and her new life.

AN: first chapter done, Completely edited and revised, I'll see you guys next chapter, "_CH. 2, White Always yearning Burdened by, a royal test_"_._


	3. Chapter II White is always Yearning

AN: Just something I need to say, Casey Lee Williams is the best young singer ever, of all time, as in, she's 15 and blows Justin Bieber out of the water, that is all.

Disclaimer, I do not Own RWBY, Rooster Teeth does

The GRIMM's Story of RWBY

Chapter II:

Introduction,

White is Always Yearning, Burdened By A Royal Test

"When Man was born into this world, we were surrounded by evil, corrupted beings. The darkness threatened to send Man back to the void, and almost succeeded in doing so. However, the discovery of Dust changed turned tide of the war and we were able to banish the Darkness, finally able to live in peace and tranquility. As the future head of the Schnee Dust Corporation you need to learn about how we hold the world together, the mining and selling of Dust, and our duty to keep society thriving, expanding, evolving. Who knows what will happen if it the Dust stops flowing. You'll start your classes tomorrow, and if all goes well, in 15 years you'll be ready to take my place and continue the family business. I'm not going to lie sweetheart, but living this kind of life isn't easy and we'll face many hard ships. Just know that I'll always love you, always."

A young woman stands in front of her bathroom mirror, her cool, ice blue eyes reflecting back at her. She took her long and silken silver-white hair into her hands and combed through it gently. Her pure and flawless body swayed slightly. To anyone modest, she was extremely beautiful and attractive. She studies her reflection and corrected her self. On her left eye was a short but thick and ugly scar, running perpendicular across her eye. It started just short of her hairline and stopped at her nose.

It was a symbol of her most recent failure and even if aura could heal it she wouldn't allow it to be forgotten. It tormented her with harsh memories, but it also taught her she wasn't perfect, no matter how much she was pampered and taken care of. She absolutely refused to become bitter and secluded. All she wanted was friends, to go out and live, to kiss, to fall in love, to be free.

But it was not to be. The White Fang hunted her family because they used Faunas labor, even though her father treated them fairly. She turned from the mirror and went into her room. Walking to the drawer, she took out her night clothes and slipped into them. It was a simple one-piece gown that was almost translucent when you looked at it in a certain way. The only thing she wore underneath it were silk under wear, as her breasts weren't big enough for a bra.

"GOD DAMN IT!" She jumped violently as a voice shouted out and a door slammed closed. Closing her eyes to keep from crying again she opened the door to her room, seeing a fully armed guard opposite her room. He was the best of the security force in the mansion and assigned to protect her. He wore a VECTOR Mk. 4 Light Armor with the helmet on and held an MA23 VECTOR Battle Rifle named Sheila with a VECTOR Std. Issue assault Pistol named Falcon.

"Mark, what happened?" She politely asked her unknowing affection, he looked towards her and sighed, obviously debating whether to tell her or not. "Mark tell me. As heiress, I demand you tell me what concerns you." She used Rank on him. He chuckled lightly and nodded before sighing again.

"Your Father just got bad news again. One of the Schnee Dust trains was attacked by the White Fang."

She gasped, her hands covering her mouth and horror etched her face. "D-did anyone make it?" She was scared to know the answer.

Mark shook his head solemnly, much to her despair. "Everyone on board was killed… Security drones and droids that were still functional only saw a White fang member in a black suit and a red sword, he slaughtered-"

"ENOUGH!" She almost yelled. "I don't want to know."

Mark cursed under his breath. "I apologize Miss Schnee I didn't..."

"It's… alright Mark, it's alright… I just don't need to hear that before I go to sleep, do you understand?" He just nodded, and stood back to attention.

She exited the room and walked up to him. Since he was 6'5'' and she was just shy of 4'10'' she had to stand on her toes to not strain her neck as much. She lifted up her hand and flicked him in the helmet, confusing him.

"And my name is Weiss, not _'__Miss Schnee__'__._ How many times do I have to tell you that?" He started to say something but Weiss wouldn't let him. "Don't make this an order, Mark."

He gave her a perplexed look before chuckling again, only longer this time. Weiss smiled and started walking towards her father's office down the hallway, Mark following behind her. When she reached the office the sound of two men arguing could be heard but the words could not be understood. When the door opened the man of her nightmares walked out, her uncle. And while that sounded like something out of a fairy tale, this wasn't a joke. This man was a monster. He hunted Faunus for sport, and when they were begging for mercy he would cut off their ears as trophies.

She glared at the mans back as he slammed the door to the office and went down the hall opposite her, Weiss also noticed that he was wearing his trophy belt, full of ears of innocent Faunus or White Fang. There were all types of Faunus ears but there was one that stood out the most, as it was put in his special trophy place. A pair of what must have been beautiful large white wolf ears were there, but now they were dull, lifeless, and preserved. It made her sick. A growl escaped Weiss's lips as that disgusting man turned the corner and disappeared.

Mark walked up beside her and she snapped out of her daze. Weiss just nodded to her protector and walked to the door. She gestured for Mark to stay where he was and, after breathing a deep breath, opened the door. As soon as she entered her, father's head snapped from his desk.

"Damn it, Walter, I told you before!..." He yelled loud enough to make Weiss jump unconsciously. He stopped as soon as he saw her and calmed down a little, but still angry.

"Weiss!... Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Come in, please." Weiss nodded lightly and closed the door behind her.

"Your letting Uncle work you up again, father. You need to relax." She walked over and stood in front of him.

"I know, dear, I do… It's just… He want's to get me to let him go after the White Fang. But I don't need another slaughter of innocents like the last time." He looked at her and sighed at her pained expression. Weiss knew about that. Her uncle was basically screaming it out to the world how he killed off an entire Wolf Faunus pack to the last man, woman, and child. "What are you still doing up anyhow, Weiss? Do you know how late it is?"

Weiss nodded and collected her thoughts. "I was going to sleep, but I heard you yelling and I got worried. You've… been much more angry than usual. It's… been getting worse since the day mother p..." Weiss stopped talking, trying not to bring that up.

Her father sighed again and gestured for her to come and sit. Weiss nodded and sat on his lap, lying against his chest. She may have been 17 years old, but she never out-grew this, probably a way to feel like she isn't completely alone 24/7.

"Weiss… sweetheart… it's going to be alright… I promise I'll try harder to control my temper. Alright?" She nodded and he smiled. He looked at her scar, and traced it with his finger.

"Weiss honey, why don't you heal that scar?" She looked at his eyes and blinked away tears.

"It's a reminder that I'm not perfect, that I can make mistakes just like anyone else and I'm not untouchable like people seem to think." He nodded with an understanding look in his aged features.

"I understand sweetheart. It's good to have something that helped you learn. I'm proud that you can own up to your mistakes and learn for the better. Not many people can do that."

Weiss settled down on to her father and they stayed there for what seemed like for hours. He stroked her hair as she rests her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. It was because of these moments between them through their life that they didn't turn bitter and cold, and Weiss was deeply grateful for this. After another few minutes she looked up to him, he looked as if he just remembered something.

"Onto another subject, what made you decide to apply for Beacon Academy?"

Weiss rearranged herself and gave him a look like he was asking an obvious question.

"Why else would someone go to Beacon if not to become a hunter, but if you want to really know why then I'll just say that I want something other than being a heiress. Our family may be the head of the number one Dust supplier in all of Remnant, but I read our history, We used to be some of the best and most fearsome Hunters and Huntresses aside from the Ark family, They even respected us. I want to continue our lineage, I want to make a difference in other ways than dust. Even if that means I have to work harder and in every waking moment." Her father nodded and smiling brightly, he pulled her into a hug.

"I couldn't be any more proud of you than I am right now, I have no doubt that you'll be the greatest head of the Schnee Dust Corporation to date. But you won't be able to bear that burden alone you know. When you are accepted, I have a mission for you." Weiss sat up and looked at him, her head cocked gently to the side in confusion.

"When you get to Beacon I want you to make as many friends and allies as you can, people that will help you when you need it and bonds that can never be broken. You don't know how many times I got out of trouble at Beacon when my friends were around." Weiss's eyes opened in shock as he said that.

"Y-you went to Beacon! But that would make you a..."

"A Hunter? why yes dear that would. but that was a long time ago and the past is past."

"Where's your weapon? I have never seen anything that would be considered a Hunters weapon." Weiss pressed, he smiled again, probably at her persistence. He gently pushed he off his lap and she watched him go to the Painting of her mother. Holding his hand towards it a light shot out of the bottom of the painting, scanning it. a pinging noise was heard and the picture opened revealing a long, black case. he picked it up and brought it back to his desk where she was standing.

He set the case down and unlatched it and slowly, he opened it, revealing the most beautiful weapon Weiss had ever seen. sitting in a velvet cushion was a quick-silver colored Rapier. It's sowing needle-like 'blade' reached the length of her arm, but instead of round shaft, it had six smooth sides that became thicker from the point to the guard. designs of flowers and vines were carefully carved into each flat of the blade itself, making the weapon more of a work oft art than anything else. It's guard itself was enlarged and had a Revolver mechanism in the center. As she looked closer she saw what looked like a barrel on the top of the blade, and symmetrical with the four cross guards that fanned out wards. Above the handle on the same cross guard the barrel was on was an odd piece that stuck out at an angle, she realized that it must have been a trigger for the gun part of the rapier.

Weiss was speechless, she had never seen anything so beautiful in her life. Her father took the weapon out of the case, revealing a holster underneath the weapon. He held it gently, holding both the blade and grip in his hands, she noticed him looking to be thinking about something deeply before holding it out to her. Hesitantly, Weiss took the rapier in her hands, holding it the same way he did.

"This was my weapon, her name is Myrtenaster and she is the first fully operational Multi-Action Dust rapier, and the only one of her kind. She has helped me out of a lot of life and death battles, and when I left the Ranks of the Hunters she has had no place in my life. Tonight is the first time she's been held by me for over 60 years. Weiss, as it is your wish to become a huntress, it is her wish to finally have a new partner to protect. Myrtenaster is now yours sweetheart, take care of her and she will never fail you."

"Father I can't..." Weiss started to protest, but he held up his hand and stopped her.

"Weiss, I can understand that your hesitant but this is what I want, This Blade is just a relic for me now. She deserves someone who won't throw her away and lock her up forever Like I have done. You want to continue our families legacy, I want to help you by the only way I know how, please take it." Weiss closed her hands around Myrtenaster and nodded. Father and daughter embraced once more and parted company for the night. Weiss, with her guard in tow, walked back to her room. She entered her room, leaving Mark at his station before looking down at her wea- partner. she carefully placed it on her dresser and slipped into bed.

She woke up and left the bed at her usual time, remembering last night she looked over to her dresser and saw the sword, ready and willing to defend. She walked up to her bathroom, slipping out of her night robe and took a shower. a half an hour later she exited the bathroom and walked to the dresser, putting on her special clothes that consisted of a strapless top and _'battle skirt'_ as she jokingly called it. She adorned a short jacket meant for style and had the Schnee crest emblazoned onto the back, which was an eight-pointed snowflake. Her clothing was a very light grayish-blue color with a light ice blue lining and the inside of her jacket was a deep red.

She combed her hair and put it into an off-center ponytail towards the right. Her rapier, Myrtenaster, was placed in the holster at her right side. Satisfied, Weiss exited the room, smiling when she noticed Mark. Started down the hallway towards the room where she ate her meals with her father. When she arrived, he was already there looking at something while eating.

"Good morning, father," she greets.

He nodded back and took another bite from his dish before responding. "Good Morning, I just got a response from Beacon. You've been excepted to attend." Weiss froze. Surprised would be an understatement.

"I know we've already talked about it so I'll just say congratulations, sweetheart, but I must insist on one condition before you leave"

"Y-Yes father?" Weiss shook her head, regaining something of a proper posture.

"While beacon is a school for warriors, I don't want you there alone. As such, I'm sending your personal guard with you. You don't know how many enemies in regular society we have or how many people want us gone for their own gain and I want you safe. I will not take no for an answer, is that understood?"

"Yes" Weiss smiled on the inside. At least she'd have someone there with her that she knows, and likes.

"Arthur! We have the vehicle ready and waiting sir!" A guard at the door way called out, Arthur nodded and turned to Weiss.

"Would you like to spend one last breakfast with your father before you leave?" He asked.

Weiss smiled and nodded. "Of course I would, father."

The heavily armored Dust limo waited for them as they stepped out of the house, the butler opened the rear door for Weiss and Mark. She turned back towards her father and said her goodbyes, and they entered the vehicle. And soon they were leaving the gates and the Schnee Estate, heading towards the Air Transit Hub to go to beacon.

"You know…" Weiss began, looking out the window of her limo. "All my life, I wanted out of that house. I felt like a caged animal, deprived of the most basic things in life: like a prisoner to societies whims. And now that I'm finally leaving… I don't want to go. I feel naked, exposed. I feel alone and… and I'm scared…"

"You're not alone, Weiss. You've got me, remember?" Mark spoke up, causing a smile to grace her lips.

"I guess you're right Mark. I suppose I won't be alone after all."

AN: next introduction done! Yes!

Next chapter, 3. Black The Beast Descends From Shadows.


	4. CHAPTER III, BLACK THE BEAST

Re-uploaded and grammar edited by the awesome Dark Esper, AN at the end. The Only massive change is the meeting with the director so if you want to reread that go ahead, also Added Neo to the exchange.

PM/review me what you think!

Chapter III

Black the Beast

• Break •

The Alarm clock blares loudly with a shrill ring, causing the closest occupant in the room to jump up and slam their hand down onto the machine's head, silencing it as fast as it started. The now awake Blake Belladonna sighs dejectedly as she massages her sensitive ears, frowning at the still sleeping form across from her.

Slowly, she rises from her bed and slides over to the other without a sound. Carefully, she pushes back the hair of the other sleeping girl and finds plugs in her ear. The movement causes a couple of strands to tickle her nose, causing her to sneeze slightly. Her brown and pink mismatched eyes open and look up, locking with Blake's own amber glare. She at least has the decency to look apologetic, even if it was ruined by the amused giggling that escapes her mouth.

Blake holds her glare for a couple of seconds before she too starts laughing softly, then gets a mischievous glint in her eye. The mismatched room mate, Neo, barely has time to realize Blake's plan before she tackles her on the bed and starts tickling her relentlessly. Blake smiles as Neo tries escaping her attack and make break for it, only for Blake to grab her by the waist and pull the giggling and squealing girl back onto the bed and grapple her with her legs and continue her "_assault__"._ For minutes, Blake continues to tickle Neo ruthlessly, until she finds just the right spot and sends the younger girl into an almost insane laughing fit, Neo kicking and struggling to escape.

After almost five minutes of her impromptu revenge, Blake finally stops and ungracefully slumps down and lays next the still giggling_"__victim__"._ Neo sighs wistfully and cuddles up next to Blake, who rolls onto her side and wraps her arms around the small and dainty girl's waist.

Neo pushes up against her amber-eyed roommate and kisses her. When Blake didn't break it, she wraps her arm's around Blake's neck and starts one of their very rare, but gentle make-out sessions. Time seems to slow for both of them as their intimate play continues, the two lost in each other's loving contact.

After what seems an eternity, they break off their kissing and simply lay on the bed. Blake smiles as Neo pushes herself into her chest.

"Apology accepted, you little mute psychopath." Blake laughs as Neo makes an indignant "_humph__" _sound, then kisses the girl's forehead.

"Announcement: Belladonna Blake, please report to the Director's office immediately. Repeat: Belladonna Blake, please report to the Director's office immediately."

Both girls sit up as the over-com announcement sings out through the building. Neo pouts cutely as Blake gets up from the bed and rushes to her dresser, pulling on her uniform as quickly as possible.

"Well, come on Neo. Get dressed and accompany me, or no sex tonight." Blake turns around and grins at the almost scandalizing look Neo shoots her before bolting from the bed and rushing to dress as well.

As they walk out of the small apartment, Neo gives Blake a slight shove before pouting more, causing Blake to laugh again and grab her hand, entwining them together.

• Break •

Exiting the apartment complex, Blake and Neo immediately turn right and start walking to central command in the city-like military base. Everything and everyone is busy. Civilians walk around to and from work, Soldiers train in the Sim-Site buildings and protected open grounds beside the massive interstate roads connecting the entire city like arteries. The two stop at a crosswalk along with a few civilians as three heavy artillery tanks roll pass. They continue when they are clear and sped up their pace towards central.

Blake looks up to see a Spitfire VTOL craft fly over them towards a cruiser that could be seen just outside the city's walls. Soon enough, they make it to the command center and, spending almost fifteen minutes undergoing all kinds of recognition tests and DNA scanning, Blake and Neo were in the elevator ascending to the spire of the building. Soon the doors open and the girls walked to the end of the hall way and arrived at the main door to the Directors office.

Breathing slowly she opened the reinforced Dust shielded door and they walked into the sparsely decorated office. Refocusing her attention to her front she and Neo reached the large Mahogany desk and stood silently as the director sifted through papers and clicked away at his computer. She was about to get his attention by coughing softly but he beat her to it.

"You know you don't have to stand there waiting for my word to sit down Blake." he looked up from his work and smiled slightly, readjusting his flat top-black rimmed glasses. Blake just shrugged and sat down while Neo plopped down on the other chair smiling as she looked around the large room. After all this time together Blake still could barely figure out what the colorful mute was thinking, but she could probably guess around something along the lines of coloring the room pink.

"Well you are looking as colorful as ever Neo, been keeping out of trouble I hope? We don't want to have another incident like the one from Gritsemer's class do we?" He chuckled at the girls tries at looking to be hurt, once again ruined by the cheeky grin plastered on her face. Even Blake had a hard time fighting of the smile as she tried to get back on topic.

"Direc-" Blake started but was cut off by the man's raised hand.

"Blake, I know we haven't seen much of each other during your lessons and the academy But I think we still have the right to be informal. Besides, if I can barely stomach everyone else doing that then why would I like my daughter doing it?" Blake nodded silently, both her and him idly looked at Neo; who had decided to get up and wander around the desk and looked at a couple of Scrolls, it didn't last long as she got bored and suddenly turning her back towards the director and falling tombstone style over the recliner's arm rests and into his lap.

Blake's left eye twitched slightly as Neo grinned like a loony, lazily swing her legs and hugged her parasol to her chest. They both looked at the director, albeit for different reasons. Blake was slightly surprised to find that he wasn't angry or annoyed like she thought but slightly amused, a slight smirk on his face. This was enough to cause Neo to start giggling like, well, Neo.

"What am I going to do with you Neo? With your hyper personality and Blake's almost quiet and reclusive nature I'm still wondering how on Remnant the two of you became friends, let alone lovers, your lucky I'm not like those stuck up military officials." he chuckled as Neo at least had the decency to look away, more than a little embarrassed if the heavy blush and now more bashful giggles were any indication. Blake was also a little flushed as he mentioned that detail. She was still very glad he had given both of them his love and support after she told him about their relationship. It was the biggest hurdle Blake had jumped in her life. The day had started out simple enough as she and Neo were visiting him during the academy's winter break, and just before they got to the door she lost her nerve and nearly broke down crying. Terrified about being rejected by him for loving another girl.

She had never been happier when he gave them his blessing. Between crying her eyes out and hugging him like no tomorrow things eventually calmed down and they talked for hours. What made the moment even better was that Neo had finally found her loving family. Blake smiled at the memory as she watched her father try and fail at getting Neo to get off his lap, much to the mutes amusement. Eventually he gave up on the futile venture and turned his attention to her. Neo pouted and did a poor job of looking rejected, neither Blake or her dad spared her another glance.

"Well your wondering why called you up here right?" Both girls nodded.

"I got a message from an old friend earlier today. He had an, unusual request, while I would have politely declined it as he is the headmaster of the most prominent Huntsman Academy's in the four kingdoms he sent over files that caught my attention. He wants me to send a squad of soldier for protection detail. The VIP is one Ruby Rose, a Wolf Faunas who was just recently cleared of multiple crimes in the city of Vale." Blake frowned slightly, she would've turned the assignment as she didn't train to be a body guard. But something nagged at her, She had heard that name Rose before but she couldn't for the life of her remember where.

"Dad, I know I've heard that name before, who is she? Why someone this young a criminal?" Blake watched him as he sighed softly enough to only be heard by the enhanced hear of her cat ears.

"If what my friend Ozpin says is true, then Ruby Rose is the only known survivor of the Rose pack Massacre seven years ago." Blake's breathed hitched as her eyes widened in shock. Neo had a similar reaction.

"I thought that maniac said he killed them all?" Was all she trusted her self to say, not wanting to remember that day and the string of White Fang attacks that happened immediately afterwords

"I as well, But Ozpin says he knew her when she was a child, and I don't think he'd lie about something like this. It goes against what he believes, and I know him very well. I have decided that you, Neo, and four others will be assigned to her for as long as Ozpin needs it. I believe it would make a good beginning assignment for you as you all just graduated two weeks ago. I want you to get your gear and everything else you need and get to hanger, Your other team mates should be there around the same time." All three of them stood as one and Blake nodded.

"Who are the others you chose dad?" Blake asked as Neo walked to her a little more slowly than usual, not that Blake could blame her. That new bit of info hit both of them a little hard.

"You'll see them you get there, don't want to ruin any suspense now do we?" he chuckled at her bemused expression. Eventually she just sighed and Both her and Neo went up and hugged him briefly.

"We'll get going then, we won't let you down dad, Promise. We love you."

"I love you as well, be safe." With that, the two girls walked away, hands entwined and hearts filled with resolve, towards their first adventure.

• Break •

Director Church sat back down into his chair as he watched his daughters leave the room, smile playing at his lips. Just as he was about to get back to work A ping on his personal terminal drew his attention and he opened the newest secure email. He frowned at the one sentence message and mentally braced himself for what was to come in the future.

**THE BLAZING QUEEN HAS BEEN PUT INTO PLAY.**

Author's Note:

SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... Yeaaaah... I'm sorry?

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

Honestly though I have no excuse other than Work is hard, I had the motivation of a stoned gold fish, writers block the

size of the Citadel from Mass Effect and Half Life 2 put together, and *sniffs Indignantly* MMO's...

This chapter will be a little on the short side so I apologize for those who like longer ones.

On another note I'm doing something a little tipsy that I haven't done before, OC's, no not like Mark, I. MEAN. YOURS. Yeah you read that right I want OC's from you guys, the main reason for this is that I would like to make this a little more personal for me and you readers, Characters you can connect to and root for BUT there's one or two things I want to say. ONE, if you submit an OC do not expect them to be introduced right off the bat, especially for V.E.C.T.O.R. soldiers and White Fang. Two, if you decide to send OC requests Please be descriptive for me, You don't need to go all out but I really need to have a understanding of their personality, likes, and dislikes. Oh and each of you can send in 2 or 3 OC's, and I will probably except all OC's sent.

I really hope you decide to send in OC's, it would make this fic a lot more fun to write and a lot more meaningful as a story to the reader I believe.

And here is the format I'd like it in.

NAME:

SEX:

AGE:

RACE: HUMAN / FAUNUS.

SEMBLANCE:

FACTION: V.E.C.T.O.R., HUNTSMEN, WHITE FANG.

SCHOOL AND YEAR: HUNTSMAN FACTION ONLY, IF GRADUATED PUT OFFICIAL HUNTER HERE INSTEAD.

V.E.C.T.O.R. FACTION SUB UNIT: DEMOLITIONS / ASSUALT / RECON / BLACK OPS / ENGINEER / AIRMAN.

WHITE FANG SUB UNIT: GRUNT / COMANDER / ASSASIN / SWORDSMAN / DEMOLITIONS / INFILTRATOR.

WEAPON: HUNTSMEN ONLY! The reason for this is because you guys don't really know the weapons I have created and have for V.E.C.T.O.R. and the White Fang, I will give your characters appropriate weapons based on the subclass they are in, just a fair warning.

BIO: HISTORY. KINGDOM OF BIRTH ETC.

PERSONALITY: LIKES / DISLIKES / QUIRKS ETC.

Again, I hope to see your awesome characters!

And if your weapon ain't really crazy I'll even draw it!

Now, to the story already.

Funny enough that whole relationship between Neo and Blake wasn't originally part of my idea bu- ***dodges a flying pitch fork*** Hey! Hold on now I know that wasn't apart of the pairings but if you'll just let me explai- ***dodges crate of apples*** Look It'll work out! Trust me! SIGH I should've just left the pairings out of the description... ****dodges Vorpal Blade**** Where the flying fuck nuts did that come from!


	5. notice

skip this chapter it's not actually a chapter XD


	6. Yes

I've decided, I'm continuing. Expect chapters to be slow uploaded but not as slow as last time. I'll try not to go all emo on ya again.


	7. Chapter IV, YELLOW BEAUTY

AN: you know you're failing at being a troll when you 'threaten' to flame. Yes people are just that dumb.

**CH III**

**YELLOW BEAUTY BURNS...**

It had just begun to rain as Ozpin reached the slums of Vytal, it disheartened him that places like this still existed in times of supposed peace and stability. The rain fell in tune with the bleak feeling the decrepit and aged buildings gave off the further he walked. At least there were very few people out this late so he was least spared the look of suffering and sadness that he no doubt would see if they were out and around. Even so, he still walked, intent on seeking out the last on his list to personally invite to Beacon.

He reached his destination quickly enough; an old, but sturdy looking warehouse that blended into the surroundings, not sticking out at all among the other rotted out stores and houses. The only difference were the two young men standing around at the entrance, sharing a cigarette and laughing at their small jokes. He made no attempt at hiding as he approached them, the smallest of the two noticed first and nudged his partner. Making a small flicking gesture, the cigarette fell to the ground and went out in the puddle it had landed in as the two stood up and opened their jackets, pulling out very large revolvers.

"Now ya got two options, state your business with the hawk's, or leave and do not come back. We don't need any Huntsman around here." The larger one pulled the action back on his revolver and aimed it into the air. Ozpin frowned minutely, usually when gang members were nervous they would aim at the person and start yelling. These two did nothing of the sort even after knowing he was a Huntsman, interesting.

"I'm here because of one Yang Xiao Long. I heard that she was here and I wish to speak to her." The two men looked at him before the bigger one nudged the smaller and with a nod he left through the door to the warehouse. After a couple of minutes he came back and gestured towards Ozpin with his gun.

"Follow me and no sudden moves, we got ways of dealing with you." Ozpin merely nodded and started after the man who had entered the building after saying his peace, before he walked through the reinforced doors he looked to the left a saw the barrel of an anti-material Rifle following him from it's perch in the warehouse next to this one, he smirked slightly and walked through the door, wondering how he didn't notice that while approaching.

The smirk was short lived as he walked down the hall way. Graffiti and blood stained the walls while trash littered the floor. Muted music and laughing could be heard every where, sounds of moaning and screams of ecstasy came from rooms that they passed. Soon they reached the end of the hall and Ozpin's guide opened the double doors to the main room of the warehouse. Everyone in there stopped what they were doing for only a second before continuing on like he wasn't here. As he scanned the room that was essentially a bar he found who he was looking for, a lot older than the picture he had but there was no mistaking that golden blonde hair, nor Her wolf ears up in the air and bright tail slowly rocking back and forth.

She was sitting with four other men watching a table that was only occupied by two people. He was confused to why until he saw one of them lift the same model hand cannon to the side of his head, shaking like a leaf and crying his eyes out as he pulled the trigger. Ozpin flinched slightly, preparing for blood to fly but was surprised when the hammer clicked, signaling that the chamber was empty. The gun was snatched out of his hand by gang member who spun the six sided cylinder and put it down on the table in front of the other scared man. Ozpin grimaced at the sick game that people were betting on and was about walk towards it when he felt a shove against his arm. He looked at the guide who jerked his head towards his original destination, sighing he continued walking. He stopped just a couple of feet from her and his guide nudged her shoulder, getting a lazy glance towards them before continuing to watch the 'entertainment' and waving Ozpin over.

"If your thinking about trying to save those two playing slum roulette, don't. Their both scum." Ozpin glanced at the two men again before looking back to Yang, asking an unvoiced question.

"The one on the right is a serial killer, the one on the left is the one I'm really hoping will eat the bullet though. A couple of my guys ran into him in an alleyway, where he was in the process of raping a Faunus girl half to death. Stabbed her in the spine so she couldn't run away. She's being taken care of so you don't need to worry about her."

"But that's not why your here, First you enlist my sister to go to your school and now you want me to go to yeah? Well I am going to need a good reason why I should accept." She raked her hair from her face and Ozpin couldn't help but notice the resemblance to Tai-Yang as he sat down in the seat next to her that was just emptied when the previous owner was dragged away to a card game.

"While I am curious to how you know about the offer I gave your sister, I'll save it for another time." Yang just snorted and downed a shot of what smelled like Atlessian fire whiskey.

"I can see you've been a busy woman, reforming gang this large can be quite a hassle. But I believe that Ruby having her sister with her in such a different and large place would ease her fear and help her adjust being around so many people. I'm willing to abide by any conditions you may have." They sat silently for almost a minute before Yang downed her third shot and sighed.

"It would be good to see my hyper-cookie nut of a sister again, even if she changed after that day. Alright but I'm going to have to work some shit out with my guys and all you need to do is get me those papers and school stuff to get in. I know where to go when the day comes." Ozpin smirked slightly and nodded.

"Do what you need to do, now that we have co-" A gunshot cut him off and both him and yang looked towards the two men to see the serial killer fall off his chair with a gaping hole in his head.

"Bring the Rapist here!" Yang yelled over the din of laughing and cries of disbelief. Within seconds two gang members dragged the crying man over and shoved him to his knees in front of her.

"I won, you said if I won you'd le-" Yang reached down and pulled a revolver from the holster at her waist and blew his face off before he could finish.

"Like I would let trash like you go. Get the bodies out of here and clean this shit up!" Ozpin blinked a couple of times. Her methods may be different and a little over dramatic but he had to admit she was just like her sister in the 'justice' department.

"Now, how about a few drinks or would your secretary not like you coming back piss drunk?" Yang poured another couple of shot glasses nonchalantly like she didn't just blow a mans brains out and put one in front of him and grinned.

"After all, even after 5 years NO one has ever been able to out drink me." He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Was that a boast, or a challenge?" She just downed the shot and flipped it in response. Ozpin chuckled slightly and downed his shot, after all, everyone should live a little every once and a while.

"Well, as you young people say, 'try me bro.'" Yang cackled and the other gang members stared gathering around to watch the two in their competition.

"Now you, mister Ozzy, I like."

AN: short, I know, and it hasn't been edited but I don't think I will, Or it'll end up like the last chapter and we ALL know how long that took. also my muse always broke on this chapter, and considering these are just character introductions I think making it longer will just be a waste anyways. I got Yang's personality down some and you got to see more of Ozpin. But this is the Last Introduction and NOW WE CAN START THE STORY! And to tell you the truth this is going to turn out to be a lot darker and brutal than I could've dreamed... well, I did but you get my point. More action, more story, more ridiculous situations.

I hope you all stay till the end because It's about to get bumpy as hell... later.


	8. Chapter V, FLIGHT TO BEACON

AN: sooo.. yay, Beacon academy. Not much to say except for the fact that I'm going to start a side story to this one. It's going to be a mishmash of actual tales within Remnant, about characters you may or may not see in the main story and their 'adventures,' although I use that term lightly. Keep An eye out for that on my profile.

**The Flight to Beacon**

_Knowledge is Information, Information is Power, Power is the ability to succeed, Succeeding is the rule of life. And we WILL Succeed; Quote of Ozpin Heathcliff Demera Forbage, Head Master of Beacon Academy and Elder of the Counsel of the First Huntsmen._

The port was just as busy as the city. Everyone was going to different places so quickly it unnerved her slightly, getting pushed passed without a second thought or not even being noticed was completely different than what she was used to in old town. A given, considering that place was very sparsely populated and had little foot or vehicle traffic of a benign nature. But even with the slight unease and vertigo Ruby had made it to the Beacon Airship platform and was currently waiting for the Announcement to board one of the sky-ships. Looking back at her letter she read it once more, still not believing that she was going to Beacon. Sighing slightly she sat down at the on a terminal seat and closed her eyes, wondering what it'd be like living in that castle of the sky.

"ALL BOARDING PASSENGERS TO FLIGHT 6483 TO HORIZON, VYTAL PLEASE PROCEED TO TERMINAL 45." Not her flight yet, so at least she had time to calm her self at least.

"Hmm, damn I thought it be here already, Didn't it say 4:30? Awe man if I miss this flight my parents are gonna kill me!" Ruby opened her eyes to the slightly panicked and sort of whining voice in front of her and blinked at the newcomer who looked deep in thought. He was tall, standing at just six feet, clothed in a regular hoodie shirt and jeans. The most striking feature was his hair; Golden, almost blinding yellow hair, just like Yang- Ruby blinked again and frowned. How long has it been since she saw her sister? Too long, and she didn't know when or even if she would see that fiery hothead again.

Another sigh shook her from her thoughts and she noticed he was sitting down next to her and too late she noticed her tail was laying on the seat he was falling towards.

"NO WA-!" He landed before she finished and immediately she shrieked as a piece of metal in her tail that she had not been able to properly remove made it self known. The boy shot up wide eyed before stumbling off the seat, Ruby then whipped her tail towards her chest and wrapped her arms around it protectively while it throbbed.

"Oh my god I'm sorry miss! I-I-I-I didn't notice your tail and well I had stuff on my mind an-" Ruby Glared at the blond through tears and his mouth clacked shut and stared at the ground. Once the pain died down Ruby noticed the stares they were getting from people, she sighed as the racial comments and disgusted looks started coming her way. being ignored was too good to be true it seemed

"ALL BOARDING PASSENGERS TO FLIGHT 7771 TO BEACON ACADEMY, VYTAL PLEASE PROCEED TO TERMINAL 24." In a hurried pace Ruby got up grabbed her luggage and started walking towards the terminal, still cradling her tail in her left hand. The speedy move was enough to shake the boy out of his thoughts and he grabbed his luggage and hurried after her.

"Look miss I'm sorry, I know I messed up but-"

"Shut up and don't talk to me." Ruby snapped, stopping him yet again, he hung his head again and muttered something she didn't bother hear as she walked away.

* * *

They were in the air shortly afterwards, and with her luggage safely stored Ruby found an isolated spot at the back of the ship and sat down, being more careful with her tail this time. This was quickly turning out to be not as good as she intended, but if that air headed boy paid attention that whole scene could've been avoided. Ruby frowned minutely, it was slightly her fault for not keeping her tail secure somewhere else. She supposed she could apologize for snapping him like that. 'dammit' not a great start at all.

"Excuse me Miss Rose?" Ruby shook her head slightly and looked towards the attendant in front of her.

"Yes?"

"I need you follow me please, your not in any trouble but since we could not locate any health records in your files we need to conduct a couple of medical scans and a physical before we get to Beacon. Just for safety reasons, we are a very populated school after all and if you have any problems we want to take care of you so it doesn't become a problem." Ruby grimaced and unconsciously shrunk into her seat before willing her self to stand up and follow the attendant. It didn't take long to get to the medical exam rooms on the ship and before she knew it she was standing in one of the sterile white rooms waiting for a Doctor. It only took a few minutes of waiting before she heard the door open and close with a *click* signaling that it was locked.

"You must be Miss Rose, I'm Dr. Susan and I'll be you're examiner, If you take a seat there are a couple of questions I need to ask. Tea?" Ruby looked towards the woman as she held a cup in front of her, and by the smell it was Earl Grey. Hesitantly she took the small mug and sat down on the plastic seat behind her.

"I've heard quite a bit about you Ruby, Ozpin was quite insistent that I help make you as comfortable as possible. He really didn't need to ask I was going to try either way, the tea was his idea though."

"You know Ozpin?" Ruby looked up from the tea cup, curiosity in her rising up. Susan smiled beautifully before sitting down at her desk.

"Yes indeed, we've been Married for 34 year and when he told about you I could tell that you had made quite the impression. I knew I wanted to meet you as soon as possible and being your personal doctor was the best thing to do, as I am the head doctor at Beacon. But that's enough about me, we'll be able to talk after we get the important stuff done." Ruby could only nod, She wanted to meet her? Ozpin's wife? Trying to push down her nerves Ruby took a breath as Susan took out her notes and the exam began.

Never before had Ruby met such a calm, patient, comforting, and beautiful doctor. First she went through questions about her injuries, and her past, but never did she push, she was always understanding. But then the embarrassing moment of the scans and the physical came, and while Ruby was calmed by the tea and mostly subdued by Susan's calm, almost serene presence. Being naked and touched was in light terms almost to much for her. Ruby was honestly confused as to why she'd eventually cave to the doctors orders and shed her clothes, but maybe it was because this woman was the wife of the man who let her come to this academy.

Last was the chem bath when it was discovered that Ruby had flees, much to her dismay and realization as to the itching in her tail and head. Ruby thought that she'd been good with baths every time she was able but apparently once every five to six days wasn't enough according to Susan. More embarrassment ensued as Susan took her cloths off and put both her's and Ruby's into a machine in the wall. Seeing her wide eyed state she explained that the machine was made for events such as flees and other parasites that got onto faunas and if such a thing was found, the doctor had to bathe as well as the faunas patient to prevent an outbreak. While the chem shower and bath didn't smell very good to Ruby Susan expertly and softly cleaning her Reminded her of her mother. How after she was scolded for playing in a large puddle of mud Summer would bathe Ruby with the other kids and mothers. Ruby realized that was why she followed her orders, she was like her mother in all the ways that mattered. also like Summer, It didn't take Susan long to know that Ruby crying and Ruby didn't try to hide it.

She didn't know long long they were sitting in that stall, Susan flush against her with her arms around her waist, speaking words of comfort softly into her ear as the water that fell on them was ignored. It was the first time since that day of ruin that Ruby felt safe, completely and utterly safe. Maybe, just maybe, Ruby could live normally like everyone else.

"Thank you." Ruby muttered softly.

"Anytime, Ruby, I know I can't replace your mother and I won't try, but me and Ozpin will be there for you always."

AN: This chapter is short for one reason, I couldn't see it continuing after the last sentence and I felt this to be a more interval chapter than anything so I'm sorry to those who didn't like that but next chapter will be a lot longer. I was also going to put an omake here but after making that emotional scene... it didn't feel right doing that so I'm putting that off next chapter.

on another note, poor Jaune...


End file.
